


Five Times Nigel Used a Movie Line and Made Adam Smile

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel using lines from movies he and Adam have watched together and making his lover love him more. SERIOUS FLUFF, people, beware!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaeAelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeAelin/gifts), [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/gifts), [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/gifts).



 

 

 

“Don’t move, baby. I’ll just get the emergency kit!” Nigel said, almost running to the bathroom. He came back to the kitchen huffing as he took Adam’s right hand and sat opposite him at the dining table.

“I told you I’d be a menace in here. I can’t cook without cutting myself.” The younger boy bit his lower lip as Nigel inspected the small knife wound on his thumb.

“It’s fine. At least you didn’t burn the house down.” Nigel replied, smiling. “Now, I’ll just put some antiseptic, okay?” He waited for Adam to nod then dribbled some drops on the wound.

“Ouch! Ni-Ni!” Adam gasped, pulling his hand away but Nigel caught him fast.

“Sorry, love…” Nigel said, blowing on the wound softly.

Adam cringed. “Why does it hurt so much?”

Nigel looked him in the eyes, his expression serious. _“Because it was real.”_

Adam’s shoulders shook as he laughed and Nigel winked at him.

 

 

_***Thranduil (Lee Pace) in The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (2014)_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

“Wait, wait, wait!” Adam shouted, his hair still dripping from the shower, as he ran out of the bathroom clutching a blue towel around his waist. He almost slipped on the kitchen tiles to get the wireless phone.

“Hello?” His forehead creased at the static sound on the other line.  “Hello?” he repeated but got no reply. He looked at the phone suspiciously with a raised eyebrow and then placed it back in its cradle.

He was about to return to the bathroom when the doorbell rang. He wrapped the towel tighter as he walked to the door and raised himself on his toes a little to peer into the peephole that Nigel installed according to his own height, not Adam’s.

And Nigel was outside, smiling like a dork and holding three large baguettes wrapped in plastic in his arms. He waved a little at Adam with his free hand, and his boyfriend opened the door.

“Was that you on the phone?” Adam asked, closing the door and following Nigel to the kitchen.

“Yep.” He put the loaves of bread on the table and grabbed a chair to sit, but decided instead to stand near Adam and sniff at his nape. His angel shivered pleasantly and giggled.

“Hey!” he said, slapping Nigel’s face playfully. “My chaperone might be watching!”

Nigel’s smile only widened and he sniffed even more deeply at his lover’s neck. _“You smell like pine needles, and you have a face like sunshine.”_

Adam tilted his head back and hummed. “You love me.”

“Uh-hmm… I love you.”

 

 

 

*** _Becca (Ellie Kemper) in Bridesmaids (2011)_


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Nigel sniffed suspiciously in the air, and after a few seconds, the smell took him to the living room where Adam was. The first thing the older man saw was his angel’s head covered in a blue plastic shower cap.

“Darling?” Nigel asked as he rounded the couch, finding that Adam was reading a book about lions and closets.

“Hmmm?” the younger man didn’t even lift his eyes from the book.

A bottle on the center table caught Nigel’s attention as he sat down. He picked it up.

“Darling, my gorgeous love?”

“Yes?” finally, Adam looked at him.

“You used this for your hair?” He showed the bottle to Adam and shook it.

“Yes. It’s going to make my curls shinier and stronger.” Adam said simply.

“I bought this for cooking.”

“It’s also good for hair conditioning.”

“I bought this for 5 euros.”

“I know.”

Nigel opened and closed his mouth in disbelief, then stood up. _“This is[Sparta](http://www.oliveshop.com/sparta-gold-extra-virgin-olive-oil-500ml.html)!”_

Adam blinked at him, and then he was shaking several seconds later, his laughter ringing in the house as he clutched his stomach. Nigel looked at the bottle then back at Adam.

“300.” The older man said, nodding in understanding.

Adam, still laughing, pulled him down by the hand until their noses touched. “You love my hair.”

“I’ll love it more.” Nigel replied and kissed him softly.

 

 

_***King Leonidas (Gerard Butler) in 300 (2006)_


	4. Chapter 4

 

“You got everything?” Adam asked, ruffling through the cupboard and looking for whatever they didn’t have.

“Yes. You did get everything on the list, baby.” Nigel scanned the long grocery list from bottom to top for the third time and nodded.

“Okay.” Adam closed the cupboard and took the house keys from the hook beside the aquarium that were yet to be occupied by fish. He turned to Nigel. “I’ll just get my coat.”

“Sure.” The older man said, smiling as his sparrow kissed his forehead. He stood up and straightened his clothes then went out to get the car ready.

“I’m bringing the umbrella, Ni-Ni. It might rain tod –” Adam stopped speaking as he found the kitchen empty. “Nigel…” he gasped and walked quickly to the back of the house.

He found Nigel leaning on the car, about to light a cigarette.

“Darling? Why do you look scared?” the older man asked as he walked carefully towards Adam, letting the cigarette fall on the lawn.

“I thought – you’ve… left me.” Adam shook his head, and along with it, the frightening feelings he had just now.

Nigel smiled softly as he placed Adam’s hand in his. _"I promise, I'll come back for you. I promise, I'll never leave you."_

Adam smiled sheepishly. “Do you know how silly that sounds?”

“You like it, though.”

“I do.”

“Because I mean it.” Nigel said, slipping a hand on Adam’s nape and drawing him close. He pecked a small kiss on the younger man’s lips and immediately felt him relax.

“I’m okay.” Adam smiled, thumbing Nigel’s lips.

“Okay.” Nigel said and kept their hands clasped as they walked to the car.

 

 

_***Amalsy (Ralph Fiennes) The English Patient (1996)_

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

“Fucking dinosaurs – wha –!”

A loud crash from outside the house jerked Nigel from sleep. He fumbled nearly blind on the floor for his boxers and stomped out to the backdoor squinting at the sunlight streaming through the windows.

“Adam?” he said, voice still hoarse.

“I’m sorry.” Adam said, guilt written all over his face.

He had in his hands the brush cutter and at his feet were the broken pieces of Nigel’s Porsche Boxster’s right headlight.

“Oh, Darling…” Nigel sighed deeply, kneeling down and picking up the destroyed parts.

“I switched it on and it jolted so hard I knocked it on the car’s headlight.” he bit his bottom lip, his head bowing low. “Sorry…”

Nigel stood up and took the machine from Adam then let it lean on the wooden fence. He placed a palm on the smaller man’s cheek, making him look up.

_"Love means never having to say you're sorry."_

Adam’s lips slowly curled upwards. “I’ll make us breakfast.”

Nigel shook his head.

“ _I’ll_ make us breakfast. I don’t want you to cut yourself again.” he teased, pinching the tip of Adam’s nose.

“Hey!” Adam gave his butt a playful swat.

“Do it harder.” Nigel moaned, shaking his ass.

“No. You hit me… hard.” Adam bat his eyes then wiggled away from Nigel, laughing as he ran for the door. He paused at the top step and winked. “Catch me, Daddy.”

“I’ll give you a serious spanking for this, sweet cheeks.” Nigel said, chuckling deeply as he snapped to a run after his lovely boy.

Adam squealed in delight when he was caught.

 

 

_***Jennifer Cavalieri (Ali MacGraw) in Love Story (1970)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Thanks for reading and liking this little silly collection. :)  
> Spacedogs forever!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love vitamins and make me flail! <3 Thankies!!!


End file.
